Some of typically known storage devices such as a silo and a hopper include a device for reducing a pressure applied on an object to be stored that is easily broken (see, for instance, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In Patent Literature 1, a spiral partition wall is disposed at the center of a silo body. Objects to be stored fall on the spiral partition plate, so that falling energy is reduced and the pressure acting between the to-be-stored objects is decreased to prevent aggregation and cross-linking of the objects.
Patent Literature 2 discloses: a spiral chute provided in a material tank for transferring the material from an upper side to a lower side; and a speed restraining device provided in the transfer path of the spiral chute, the speed restraining device being adapted to pivotally move in a transfer direction.